


The First Kiss of the Angel of the Eastern Gate

by ScreechTheMighty



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, pre-book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreechTheMighty/pseuds/ScreechTheMighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale gets an unexpected surprise at the gates of Eden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss of the Angel of the Eastern Gate

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a headcanon for an RP blog of mine, but realized it could work as fanfic and decided to share it with the fanfic-reading populace. Some dialogue for this fic was taken from pages 4-5 of the book.

"I'm sorry, but you know you can't stay anymore."

 _"Please."_ Adam's eyes were wide, pleading. It broke Aziraphale's heart, frankly. "We need somewhere safe to stay, it's dangerous out there..."

"W-well..." Aziraphale could hear the stutter kicking in. Blast it all, he'd just been told to guard the Eastern Gate. No one had told him what to do if the first humans came back. "You broke the rules. Y-you can't stay."

"But she's..." Adam's voice trailed off. The fear in his eyes had become that much more palpable. Not fear for himself. Not even fear for Eve, Aziraphale realized. Eve, who was looking a bit fuller than when he'd last seen her...

"...Oh."

Aziraphale glanced down at Eve's stomach, hesitantly resting a hand against it. Yes. He could sense the little one, still growing. New life. One of Eve's smaller hands rested on his and Aziraphale realized just how fragile she was. Both of them, really. Small and fleshy and _mortal_. He knew, on a purely theoretical level, that Father wouldn't just kick them out and let them die, but at the same time, it was dangerous outside of Eden. There were animals out there (wild ones, not the docile animals of Eden), and the first storm was coming. They wouldn't last a minute without some kind of help.

After a very uncomfortable pause, Aziraphale's eyes came to rest on his sword. And that was when he knew. "Look," he said, picking up the sword from where he'd propped it against the walls of Eden, "if you come back here, there's going to be an almighty row. But you might be needing this sword, so..." He handed it to Adam. "Don't bother to thank me. Just...do everyone a big favor." He managed the most encouraging smile he could, directing it mostly at Eve. "Don't let the sun go down on you out there. All right?"

Adam stared blankly at the sword. Eve did too, but recovered much more quickly. "Thank you," she said. "I..." And then, without warning, she stood on tiptoe to kiss the Angel of the Eastern Gate full on the mouth. Just a quick kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. "Thank you."

Aziraphale blushed. He wasn't sure how to say or what to react. He knew what kissing was, of course, but no one had ever... "W-well," he said, noting that his voice had jumped an octave. He cleared his throat to counteract this. "Yes. Off you go. And good luck, both of you."

With a final smile, and a stunned, albeit belated thank you from Adam, the first humans walked away from Eden.

Aziraphale stared after them, eventually touching his lips. Well. Kissing. That was new.

It wouldn't be the only new thing to happen to him that day.


End file.
